1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a stand of an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a stand of an image forming apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the same that reduces a manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus includes a printing engine to form an image on a printing medium, and a stand to support the printing engine.
However, the size of the printing engine varies according to the type of the image forming apparatus, and the size of the stand varies to correspond thereto. Accordingly, since the type of the stand may be as varied as the number of models of the printing engine, the manufacturing cost thereof may increase.
The printing engine seated on the stand may weigh more than 100 kg, and it is important that the stand has a configuration which is capable of stably supporting the weight.
Also, since the stand itself has a significant size, it is inconvenient to transport the stand to an installation site.